<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>War of Hearts by Keelster361</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429404">War of Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelster361/pseuds/Keelster361'>Keelster361</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, F/M, Heartache, Morning After, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV), Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelster361/pseuds/Keelster361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Drunk or desperate?"<br/>The warrior of light begins to feel the regrets of having a one night stand with a certain Nero Tol Scaeva. Feelings conflict as she's constantly reminded of her presumably one-sided love for another. All the while trying to hold it together while attending a surprise Starlight Celebration at the rising stones. </p><p>This is a continuation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726433">A Winters Tale</a></p><p>SPOILERS FROM PATCH 5.4!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero tol Scaeva/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hurrrgh....ugh"<br/>
Those were the first words uttered upon the warrior's lips as she awoke. Eyes fluttering open and immediately closing as a headache made itself present. </p><p>After a few moments to compose herself, Angie opens her eyes again. The room spins and sways, lips dry and mouth tastes like she'd kissed a morbol. It was these given times that she was thankful for her healing abilities. Her echo headaches she could handle but hangovers and other sickness was another story. If only she had the energy to walk over to her belongings to retrieve her job stone. The thought of effort makes her groan and roll onto her back. Soft fabrics slide along her naked flesh as she sprawls out yet is stopped when feels another body. A soft gasp escapes her as her heart pounds, eyes too scared to glance over to see some being that she didn't know or remember. Although she wasn't one for indulging in these sorts of 'pleasantries' on the regular, it wouldn't be the first time she's awoken from a night of hard drinking only to find a stranger in her bed. They would swiftly be removed before any of her comrades would realize and each 'regret' would never be believed by their peers that they slept with the 'warrior of light'. </p><p>"Good morning Eikon Slayer" a sly voice with a hint of pain very similar to her own came from beside her. Their tone was familiar, someone she certainly knew and regretfully remembers. </p><p>"SHITE" Angie yells as instincts kick in and she goes to remove the 'stranger' from her bed. Her fist is met with a hand as it blocks her but doesn't make an attempt to retaliate any further, letting the other calm down. </p><p>"Come now, is that really how you're going to treat me!? After everything?" the voice whines.</p><p>The warrior huffs a few times and looks down to see Nero tol Scaeva and his ocean eyes looking at back her. They were cunning and sly, clearly amused by the situation of the poor lass being flustered and confused.  In a few moments of recollection, she remains still. Her eyes darting over the most certainly naked male and then back to looking at her still clenched fist. With each breath, her body slowly beings to remind her of yesterday's antics. That's right...the mulled wines, the kiss...the many many regrets. <br/>
"Shite..."  she repeated with more realization and fear as she laid back down on the bed, defeated and too hungover. Nero gave a chuckle, leaning on one side as he watched the warrior struggle to come to terms with the situation.</p><p>"I thought you'd be gone by now" Angie muttered, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to stop the spinning.<br/>
It retrieves a clicking of the tongue by the older male,</p><p>"My, my so eager to get rid of me are you? Already feeling those regrets? " fingers trace along her arm slowly, leaving a gentle trail of a feeling that both relaxed and agitated her. That he'd be so confident to do such a thing given Angie had just tried to sucker punch him. </p><p>"You're not one for sentimentality, Scaeva" Tired words slip from her pursed lips, her usually sharp and witty tone struggled to fight the sickness churning in her stomach. </p><p>He gives a laugh, his breath tainted by the drink from last night, and makes Angie scrunch her nose. <br/>
"Oh believe me it had been mine intent to leave before you woke but-" His fingers brush the loose strands of her hair out of her face, revealing flushed cheeks that had been hiding underneath. "-How could I leave such a captivating beauty at the palm of my hand?" The corners of his mouth turn into a sly smile as he awaited the reaction from her. Nero knew he wasn't as close to the Warrior of light as her fellow scions were but he was a man of science and study and he could read people like a book. He knew exactly what buttons to push to get reactions. Angie was no exception. In fact, he reveled in it. </p><p>"Oh give over" The warrior groaned, "You'd leave me for a bloody cup of coffee given the chance" </p><p>"Ouch" Nero smirks, "Always with the sharp tongue" </p><p>"mmhm" muttered the warrior. Her eyes opening again to look at him. His shite eating smile waiting to greet her. Gods knew how much she'd love to punch that smile right off his face. So satisfied with himself, knowing what they'd done and how he'd loved every second of it. Not a single drop of regret in his body.  Angie always caught onto the subtle flirtatious comments he'd made towards her-when he actually gave her the attention. But never had she'd pursued, in fact, she'd always had an answer for him, be it 'piss off Scaeva' or dishing something just as witty and playful back. They were comrades or at least forced ones. Since Jessie had hired him into the Garlean Ironworks.</p><p>So why had yesterday been different?<br/>
Angie was unsure of her feelings. Although her mind was clouded by the murky haze of her hangover, preventing her from having many logical thoughts without wanting to throw up she knew one thing, she'd been lonely. Not lonely in the sense of having no one around her but lonely in the sense of a certain companionship. This had been the second starlight where she'd been 'turned down' by 'him'. Estinien had always told her that their paths were different but part of her always wanted those paths to re-join and in some kind of fantasy they'd made it work. But they weren't and it wasn't going to happen. She'd gone through hell and back in the First and some sick part of her expected Estinien to be waiting for her with open arms but...nothing. <br/>
Maybe that's why this had happened? To make him jealous? But he wasn't even here to witness it nor would he care. Maybe this was just two lonely souls coming together for a moment of release.  An opportunity to feel something after a long time. </p><p>But that doesn't explain yesterday and these current feelings inside. This wasn't the sickness from the ethanol. It only happened when she looked at Nero. Butterflies, a wave of happiness...of being safe. Something she'd only remember feeling towards that dragoon. Yet why had these feelings never come to light before? There were so many things wrong with this whole concept.  The warrior of light bedding a man that used to be the enemy, someone who wasn't either for or against them but just in it for himself.  Given she found the man to be quite handsome and he was certainly a good fighter and even more of a genius. His personality was that of a horse's arse but she enjoyed how real it was. He wasn't a yes ma'am no ma'am kind of person. Smug, arrogant, and witty-much like herself. Having someone there that treated her like everyone else, something she'd craved for a while. Yet that personality wasn't all that was to him, there was this other side, slightly softer and more caring. She vaguely remembers it through her clouded memory of them being caught by Cid last night. </p><p>Angie turns her body to face the Garleans, "Do you think Cid and Biggs remember what happened?" She mutters up to him, her eyes glowing in the dimly lit room. </p><p>"You really think they're going to forget about that?" He snorts, "I wouldn't be surprised if the whole Ironworks know about it by now. The common folk thrives on gossip just as much as they thrive on their thirst for knowledge. And what better gossip than of their very own hero?" </p><p>"I was afraid you'd say that" </p><p>Nero watched as her eyes drifted away from him and looked towards the sheets they laid upon. Her body curling up into itself in some hopes that she would just disappear and not have to deal with this situation she'd put herself in. Normally so assertive and a go-getter, it was strange seeing Angie like this. Clearly, she saw this as a mistake, to which, it probably was. Yet even knowing the consequences, she made that advancement towards him. Not that he was any better. It wasn't that he'd done this because she was the warrior of light, no. Just like her, he'd been lonely too. Tinkering with whatever toy he was making usually eased that nagging need for something else. He didn't care much for these Eorzean starlight traditions. He had no immediate family, his only 'friends' were those of the Iron-works to which most of them resented him. This time of year in Garemald was just an ordinary day for the empire. So for her to spend the night before Starlight with him...This had been the first time in a long time where someone had taken an interest in his company not for personal gain in a sense but just to have someone there. Neither of them expected things to take the turn that they did but it was pretty clear they'd both secretly needed it. Two lonely souls. <br/>
So why regret this? Why care what others think? Nero didn't. If people knew what did it matter to them? </p><p>"Come now, Hero" Nero started, his fingers lifted her head up so that she looks at him. "Are you really going to let the petty comments of your comrades get to you? When has this ever stopped you before? The countless foes you've faced, the words they've uttered to you, trying to break you. Yet, again and again, you've risen to the top, defeated them without a second glance" </p><p>"You don't understand...I've got a reputation to uphold" </p><p>"That didn't stop you last night now did it?" </p><p>"I was drunk" </p><p>"Drunk or desperate?" </p><p>That last word made her stomach churn. Her gaze faltered. Desperate...</p><p>She goes to speak again but was interrupted by a small knocking on her door. </p><p>"I believe someone demands your attention," Nero said, his eyes were now looking over at the door.</p><p>"Oh right." She mutters, removing herself from the comfort of her bed and staggering to the door-not before finding some form of clothing to put on as to not give another of her friends a heart attack. She also finds her job stone, holding it close as she feels her aether start to re-charge enough that she could magic most of her hang-over away. Leaving a bad taste in her mouth as the wine continues to remind her of last night, the huge urge of just wanting to sleep and not to mention a killer headache...sometimes not ever her white magic could take away the power of a killer hang-over.  With a final once over, she goes to the door. </p><p>"Angie, I hope I didn't wake you..." the small voice said, it was Tataru</p><p>"Nay, I was just fighting the urge not to throw up" She chuckled painfully. </p><p>The lalafel looked at her with worry, "Is aught amiss?  D-did something happen?" </p><p>"Just too much-mulled wine last night, don't worry Tataru, I'm fine. Is there something you needed?" </p><p>"..." Tataru hesitates at asking her request. Angie looked rough. "Everyone has come home early, they're all in the main hall. I thought I better inform you. We're going to have a big starlight celebration together as a family" Her worried eyes soon brightened as she said that. Yet all it did for Angie was make her die inside...She certainly wasn't in the mood for a party today. </p><p>"Right, I'll be with you anon" The au'ra gives a tired nod </p><p>"I'll let them know" Tataru smiles, "-Oh and if I may be so bold...d-did he turn up last night?" </p><p>Angie shakes her head, "Nay but it's alright, I wasn't alone"  She tried to give a weak smile.</p><p>"I'm sorry I know how much you wanted to spend the holidays together"</p><p>"I'm over it...I think...I'm not sure" She gave a small laugh to which the lalafel just looked on at her with pity. </p><p>"We can talk about it later if you would like" She nodded, " For now take as much time as you need, dinner won't be for a while" With a bow, Tataru wandered off leaving the warrior alone. She sighed closing the door gently and turning towards Nero who was now sitting at the edge of the bed and attempting to get dressed. </p><p>"Everyone is outside" She mutters </p><p>"Of course they are" Nero sighs</p><p>She hoped that Nero had some plan. Something that would either distract them enough he would slip by or he could come up with a story in why he came out if the direction of the scions cambers. But as the man continued to dress without another word it was clear there was not. Angie walked over to a dresser and produced the Starlight Attire she had planned to wear over the holidays. She held it in her hands for a few moments, before giving a small sigh. Her chest ached. Those words of Nero's rung in her ear. 'Drunk or desperate?' </p><p>The Garlean watched from the bed. Her tail swaying slowly as she stood there. He wasn't sure who this suitor of hers was as no name was ever mentioned but it was clear that he'd meant a lot to her. At least he knew now that he didn't need an answer to his question. Not even the great warrior of light was immune to desperation. Nero collected the reminders of his staggered clothes, getting dressed in silence. Until the patter of Angie's feet came towards him. He looks down at her. Now dressed in her new attire, the 'love marks' he'd made on her neck were now discreetly hidden by the turtle neck jumper underneath her robe. Coincidence or planned he wondered.</p><p>"Hold out your hands..." Her voice almost a whisper. </p><p>"Why exactly?" </p><p>"Just bloody do it Scaeva" </p><p>With a shrug, he holds out his hands allowing her own to gently rest on top. She shuts her eyes and mutters words under her breath until a light glow flows from her fingertips. A strange wave of aether flows through Nero's body, making him shudder. Not being able to do such a thing himself meant this was an extremely foreign feeling to him but as he felt the consequences of the wine dissipate he soon relaxed. </p><p>"It should be at least bearable now" Angie muttered as the glow subsided. Her eyes focused on their hands, hers were always so small compared to others. She always remembered the first time she'd held hands with Estinien, how long and slender they were, coarse, rough from his lance. So painfully similar to Neros. But when he used to squeeze her's gently they would always make her feel safe. Not even the most fearsome of beats could touch them when they were together. </p><p>"Thank you, Angie" Nero broke her focus as he took his hands back. "I'll remain here for a bell or two before leaving." </p><p>Her hands seem to linger for a moment before they dropped to her sides, she gives a nod of her head before making her way out. </p><p>Nero waited until the door shut behind her before sitting back down on her bed. His thumb stroked the lines on the palm of his other hand, a slight tingling sensation lingered from her healing magic. And...he smiled. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a lot of hustle and bustle in the rising stones. Many scions gathered in one place for a slither of normality. Hoping they could forget about the ever lingering doom over their heads. With everything considered the air was thick with excitement, joy, laughter. All of which made Angie's headache pound worse the closer she got. Part of her wanted just to find Tataru, tell her she was too unwell to partake but what kind of 'Hero' would she be if she wasn't present for those who fought for their cause? Their beacon of hope bedridden by their own wrongdoing. No, these get-togethers were a rare and albeit inconvenient occurrence and she needed to be present. This was also their first gathering since the main scions returned from the First something in itself deserved a celebration. </p><p>She opened the door to the main hall and quietly slipped in hoping to go unnoticed. Her eyes scanned the room, she knew every face, every name-or at least just about. Each one of these lives she'd either helped or touched in some way through the deeds she'd done. What were they going to say if they found out what had happened? Would they even care? Why did she care what they thought? Her stomach twisted with anxiety at such thoughts causing Angie to hug herself for comfort. </p><p>"There you are!" Chimed a relieved voice from the warrior's side. Angie blinks a few times, still in an anxiety-driven daze, she turns to see Alisaie approaching with a warm smile and dressed in a starlight attire much like her own (red, of course). 'So much for going unnoticed' Angie thought. At least it was Ali. The two of them usually joined by the hip, inseparable. Someone Angie knew she could trust with everything and anything. Already she felt just that little bit more grounded. </p><p>"We were starting to think you'd went off on another adventure without us, not that I'd blame you, there is certainly a lot of people in here..." Alisaie's eyes looked over at the sea of people and grimaced. "Honestly don't know how Alphinaud can stand it...." her eyes land on her twin brother who was in the thick of the scions, smiling and talking, in his element (dressed in an attire the same as his sisters but in blue, of course). Both of them smile at him. <br/>Much like her best friend, Alisaie was not one for huge groups of people, especially in small spaces. The two of them often making excuses to escape such formalities much to the annoyance of Alphianud. </p><p>"Well, for it's worth Ali, I'm glad you're here" Angie smiles, bringing her into a tight hug. The woman yelps a little at the sudden affectionate hug. Cheeks flushed and words alluding her, the elezen hugs her back just as tight. "Starlight wouldn't be the same without you" The warrior mutters into her soft white hair. </p><p>"L-Likewise" Was all Alisaie could bring herself to say as she parted from Angie. "N-now please you're embarrassing yourself" </p><p>"Embarrassing myself?" Angie giggled, "I think you're the one who's embarrassed" </p><p>The younger female folds her arms and frowns, "I have a reputation to keep up you know?" </p><p>"Oh is that so?" She raised a brow at her friend </p><p>"Indeed, the new recru-" Alisaie's words turned into a small yelp as she was brought into a bear hug by Angie, her feet lifted a few inches off the ground. A few people turn to look at them, chuckling, "Alright, Alright you win, you win" Ali chuckles. After a few moments, she's released from her bear hug and gently placed back on the floor. She dusts herself off before giving Angie a supposedly light punch on the arm. </p><p>"Happy Starlight my dear friends~!" Came another voice from behind them. It was G'raha Tia, dressed in a starlight robe and looking cozy and warm. <br/>The two of them turn to him and smile, "Raha~" Angie beams also bringing him into a hug. His ears flicking with shock, very much the same reaction as what the elezen had done before which to made Angie chuckle.  For a moment all those thoughts of yesterday had almost all but gone from her mind. Anxiety melted away with the warmth of her friend's body close to hers. Headache a distant memory. For all Angie knew, Nero could have already slipped past her and left. Although he deserved to be here to celebrate as much as everyone else, he was part of the Ironworks. Although he may not care for the scions cause he wasn't against it either. Yet she knew she'd be the only one that felt that way. </p><p>They moved to a quieter area of the hall and sat on top of a tabletop as they spoke amongst themselves. The scions talking about their trip back to see Alisaie's father only turning out to be in vain as they weren't able to cross the border due to imperials and the war. Angie spoke about helping Cid (leaving out Nero for obvious reasons)  and about the snow and how she'd missed them greatly. It hadn't even been a few moons ago when they'd left but ever since losing the twins to the teleportation spell she hated letting them out of her sights for a long amount of time. The bond she shared between the Leveilleur's was something she could never replace, it was special and precious. As for G'raha, well, she'd only just got him back too... losing him would be a calamity in itself. </p><p>As the three of them joked and smiled there was a sudden strange hush from everyone. Or at least from those wearing the Ironworks jackets. Nero had made himself known. Wrapped in his jacket and the scarf that Angie had bought him yesterday. He said not a word but went to the bar, ordering a drink and placing himself against a wall close by his workmates. <br/>From the corner of her eye, she could see the flashes of blue and white jackets turning to look at her and then back at Nero. A few low wolf whistles and laughs started and it made her heart sink. They all knew...didn't they.  The Anxiety that had faded had crawled back out from the pits of her soul, she swallowed hard. <br/>"Is aught amiss?" G'raha questioned, noticing the colour in the warrior's face fade. </p><p>"It's nothing" She smiles,</p><p>"Are you sure?" Alisaie adds, "It seems you suddenly have gained a lot of...attention" Her eyes gaze over at the group. </p><p>"Nay it's nothing" Angie reassured, "How about I get us some drinks?" </p><p>They both nod and the warrior smiles, hopping off the table and making her way over to the bar. She hears Alisaie shout something about making sure she got a proper drink and then protests from the red-cat boy beside her. Their comforting voices soon dissipate the closer she got to the Ironworks crew.</p><p>Eyes watching her closely as her tail flicked nervously. Giggles and snickers. Childish remarks from some made her nearly launch herself on them with punches. She wasn't new to this kind of behaviour from her childhood and nor would she stand for it...but no, no, she had to make an example of herself. She was the warrior of light, the good little warrior of light. Who had to stand her ground. With a sharp breath, she walked up to the bar and ordered the drinks. </p><p>"Cid's a lucky bugger, getting an eye full o that" One of the Ironworks muttered far too loud for his own good. </p><p>"Aye but Nero's even luckier, beddin the warrior o light of all folk" the other returned. "Who knew all it took was to be a cynical bastard" </p><p>"Wait...what happened?" Wedge asked as he looked at his fellow work-mates. </p><p>"Oh aye you weren't there were ye?" The male smirked. The lalafel looked over at Angie who's back was turned to them. He shakes his head and turns back to them.</p><p> </p><p>And that's when it happened.</p><p>"ANGIE AND NERO DID WHAT!?" Wedge blurts out so loud that the whole room goes silent. Cid, who'd been at the other side of the room turned and glared daggers into the tiny man. All the scions turn to Angie and Nero who in return did not move from their positions. </p><p>"You bleedin fool of a lalafel!" Biggs shouted and with that one sentence, the whole of the Ironworks erupt into fits of laughter. Whilst the rest of the room watched on in confusion. Like a domino effect the rumour passed around the room and soon the whole of the rising stones was filled with confusion and laughter and at the centre of it was an Au'ra. An Au'ra feeling so helpless and pathetic that she couldn't find the energy to move. The sound of laughter wasn't like the laughter from before. They were like tiny needles poking at her skin, making her flesh burn. Her ears ringing and unable to hear anything else but the laughter of humiliation. Her nails dug into the wood of the table as she resisted not only the tears in her eyes but the anger swelling in her gut. </p><p>"I must say out of everyone in this room, he was not my first choice on who would finally bed our great hero," A tipsy Thancred said, his eyes looking over at a now red in the face and shocked G'raha. Alisaie too looked just as shocked at this news. She'd had begun to approach her friend but was stopped by Y'shtola. Even Alphinaud looked on in confusion. </p><p>"Hey-HAHA NERO How'd it feel knowing you'd managed to get to the most powerful woman in the whole realm!?" Joked a highlander male, nudging him in the side. He didn't move but if looks could kill, the man would be dead. He'd expected a few comments towards himself but nothing like this. Nothing towards her. How they could so easily laugh and tease the Warrior of Light. Beating her down for something that a lot of people in this room had probably been guilty of doing.  All because she was supposed to be this beacon of light and hope, someone who couldn't do anything wrong. The engineer looked over at Angie, noticing she'd not moved. But what could he do about this? He was in no place to shout at them to shut up, nor was he in the place to reach out of her without it causing more harm. They'd retaliate, tell him he's no place here. Which was true, he didn't, he didn't need the scions to tell him such.  All he could do is look on with pity and what felt like guilt. </p><p>"Right, that is ENOUGH" Cid shouts, "Or would you all rather I put you all back to work!?" <br/>Like clockwork, they all go silent. Heads down. A single slap around Wedge's head from Biggs as Cid passed by them.  With a sigh, he walks over to Angie who was still frozen with emotions. Carefully he puts a hand on her shoulder, it makes her jump. Tears streaming down her face, "You alright, lass?" He mutters. She couldn't look at him as embarrassment set in. They couldn't see her like this. She felt so weak, pathetic. Without a word she lifts herself up, shrugging Cid off of her and making straight for the door. All eyes on her as she leaves.</p><p>All eyes then turn to Nero. Some looked mad, others sympathetic. A few pairs of eye look like they would kill. He gives a sigh, <br/>"You scions sure are one for the dramatics" <br/>The unblinking audience doesn't take lightly to the comment. He shrugs before finishing his drink and walking out after her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EEP it's time for some sads!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cid and Nero have a 'chat'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the last thing Nero wanted to be doing today. Hunting for the warrior of light. Thinking those days were behind him, Nero huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets as he left the warmth of the rising stones and out into the bitter cold. The snow had stopped for now at least but the thick clouds loomed overhead and a harsh gale blew through the town making Nero shiver.  </p>
<p>"Now where have you run off to" He muttered as he scanned Mor Dhona. For a small place and a small creature such as she, he couldn't see anyone resembling the Eikon within his vision. Meaning she'd run far, much to his displeasure. At least it was quieter outside. No boisterous laughter ringing in his ears. No one to prod and poke at him about the events of last night, asking questions not even he knew the answer to. If only that lalafel had kept his mouth shut then maybe he wouldn't be out here trying to find their precious hero.  Instead, he'd be inside drinking his second steaming hot cup of coffee maybe even with a dash of whiskey. <br/>Not that they'd asked him to go after her, it was just the obvious choice. The other being staying in a room where he clearly wasn't welcome. </p>
<p>As he folds his arms his eyes happen to glance down at the snow beneath his feet. A set of tracks, smaller than his seem to dash off in a direction to his right. They seemed to be fresh. He gives a reluctant breath of relief. Although the area was busy, these were the only tracks leading away from the town and more towards the outskirts-away from prying eyes, the perfect place for someone to scurry away. Yet he only takes a few steps before there's a loud clatter of wooden doors behind him and then a shout.</p>
<p>"Nero!" Cid calls after him, "Nero, stop!! <br/>He stops and turns to look at the voice that makes him grit his teeth.  "What is it Garldon? Can't you see I'm already trying to clean up after the mess of your out of control workers? I really don't have time for whatever it is you want to squabble about" He waves his wrist in a 'goodbye' motion and attempts to walk again yet is stopped as Cid grabs ahold of his arm, a bad move on the smaller males part. </p>
<p>"Clean up after them? You're the one who bloody caused this mess not them!" Cid shouted back at him.</p>
<p>Passers-by lifted their heads, seeing the commotion and who it was involved, they quickly walked by. This wasn't an uncommon sight between the two of them and most knew to stay out of their way when such arguments occurred. </p>
<p>"I did no such thing." Nero protested, yanking his arm away from Cid. "What happened is between me and the Warrior of Light, no one else. Your workers just can't help but stick their nose in others' business."  Nero harshly points his index finger in the direction of the rising stones. "They had no right to know!"</p>
<p>"Others business? Others business?! It very much became all of our business when we found you two in our workshop!" Cid throws his arms in anger "Need I remind you that you're working under my employment, Nero. You can't just do what you please! We have rules and regulations here yet, again and again, you're pushing your limits." </p>
<p>The other huffed at that, "You were always the one for following the rules weren't you Garlond?" Nero leaned against the cold-stone wall of the building, arms folded and eyes scowling, "Never considering doing something reckless in the spur of the moment. With no consideration for others...or have you forgotten yourself?" <br/>His tone was brash and agitated yet his wicked smile found itself painted on his face. He watched as Cid hesitated to find the correct words, looking away with clenched fists. "Like I told you last night. We were intoxicated and we made-what is now becoming clear to myself-a mistake. There was no intent for a commotion such as that to happen." </p>
<p>Cid remained silent which makes Nero sigh in frustration, fingers pinching the corners of his eyes. <br/>"By the god's man, what is it that you want from me? An apology? Want to fire me from your little crew? You'd be a fool to do so, good luck finding someone with my expertise to replace me." </p>
<p>"Why" Cid finally spoke</p>
<p>"Why what?"</p>
<p>"Why did it have to be her of all people?" Cid scowls up at him </p>
<p>"Heh, Jealous are you?" </p>
<p>"Nay I'm not bloody jealous! You could've had your way with any maiden or bachelor but you chose her" </p>
<p>The taller garlean snorts, "What you think I chose her just because I knew how it would upset all her little scion admirers? I told you this was a spur of the moment, neither party had the intent for it to go this far" </p>
<p>"No this isn't you Nero," Cid shook his head "there's always some kind of plan behind everything you do. What are your true intentions with her?" </p>
<p>"And what is it to you if there was any other intention? She is not an object of you and your's possession"</p>
<p>"She's the Warrior of Light, Nero!" </p>
<p>"And she's mortal just like the rest of us, Cid!" Nero snaps "Or do you forget that your little weapon has its own conscious feelings? Has it ever struck you to think that maybe she was one that instigated the events of last night, not I? Because she was lonely, heartbroken by this mysterious suitor of hers that once again decided something else was more important than her? No, because to you she's just this hero that is always there for you when you need her because it's her duty"</p>
<p>This outburst was a shock to both Cid and Nero. Both of them stuck in an intense gaze for a long moment. Their breath heavy and danced around them in the cold air. He was correct, Cid hadn't considered this. Angie had really been the one to bed Nero? There had been no sick scheme? No plan? She had simply been lonely and needed a companion. As many did during the holidays. But she'd never shown signs of this, she was always smiling, always happy. Their beacon of hope. <br/>But then had anyone really asked her? No, But Nero had. <br/>And he saw it, he saw this loneliness, this aura of disappointment and sadness that had surrounded her when she'd sat in that chair beside the fireplace in the workshop. Not only did he see it but he heard it. Heard it in the songs she would play on her harp. Seeing her in battle, hearing the tunes she would play they were fierce, upbeat, and playful. He witnessed them first-hand countless times in the past, Yet the tunes she played that night, they were sad, different.  Maybe that was just the observer in him but it was clear he was right. How no one else had picked up on this seemed to baffle the engineer. These people were supposed to be her long-time friends yet here she was left to him for comfort. Left alone with this man that had once wanted her dead, wanted all the scions dead. Perhaps they had noticed but she'd brushed them off with that smile of hers that she has always done. Not wanting them to worry about whatever troubles her.</p>
<p>The snow had started to fall again and dusted their shoulders gently. <br/>"That's unfair, Nero you know that-" Cid sighed. No, he was right. "You're right I did not consider this my apologies" the white-haired man folded his arms and looked back at the door he'd not long ago barged his way through, angry that once again Nero had got himself into trouble and yet, "I knew something had been troubling the lass but every time I asked her she always said it was nothing" Cid shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe if I'd been so bold as to pry her about it then all of this wouldn't have happened" </p>
<p>Something about that sentence hurt Nero. Not that he would've cared if the whole situation hadn't unfolded. He would still be in the workshop happily tinkering on his projects. But he'd enjoyed having her company and the fact remained that he would have been lonely that night regardless of how he lavished in the contentment of solitude. There was just something about her. Something that piqued his curiosity. Made him want to find out what made her tick.  It wasn't because she was the Warrior of Light, although it did make each of their encounters more excitingly dangerous than the last. It was something else, something that Nero was becoming more curious to explore. Every time they'd met it was like he'd discovered another piece of the jigsaw puzzle and after last night he'd felt like he'd found his last corner piece, all that was left now was the inside. If only they'd not been so rudely interrupted this morning. </p>
<p>"Well it has and now I'm having to deal with the consequences so if you'll excuse me~"  Nero lifts himself from the wall and starts to follow the footsteps that were gradually being blanketed by the fresh snow. </p>
<p>"Nero-" Cid calls after him, arm outstretched, "-Just please think before doing something else you'll regret...." </p>
<p>The man clicks his tongue before continuing his trek. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angie's bucket has filled spilt over. </p><p>There are a few 'background' spoilers about her family mentioned which I plan to write about at a later date \o/</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was a blur. There was a sound, someone calling after her as Angie scurried out the Rising Stones but she didn't so much as turn her head. She just kept walking, as if an unknown force pushed her forward. Her heart, it was beating so loud. Eyes filled with tears so big that they impaired her vision to the point of bashing into an adventurer. They asked if she was okay but her face was dead-pan, panicked and scared. The warrior kept on walking, She had to find somewhere, anywhere. She wasn't even sure why but she needed to hide.</p><p>This wasn't a feeling she was used to. All her life she'd been told to be strong, not to let her emotions show as it would make her weak, that's what her father always said. But like a pail of water filled with a constant drip, it would only be a matter of time before that water would spill over. The water had been dancing on the rim for longer than she could remember but Angie had always been good at keeping it at bay. A bite of the lip, a silent cry into a pillow at night or even finding a quiet place to sit and play whichever instrument suited her at the time. All these things created little holes in that pail, they didn't help much but they were enough. <br/>
But now...</p><p>Tired legs trudged through the freezing snow to the one and only place Angie could think of finding solace.  The chocobo stables. Where her faithful and albeit grumpy companion had been resting peacefully. There was nare a soul to be seen as she turned the corner to the scion's private stables. Being bigger than your usual stable a traveller would use, the place had numerous stalls for each chocobo and little nameplates for its residents. Asher, Angie's chocobo, was at the far end. Little starlight decorations consisting of an alpine garland with berries and soft twinkling lights decorated the stall for the holiday season. </p><p>Her heels clicked on the concrete floor as she walked past the slumbering birds until she reached his stall. Her shaking fingers fumbled on the latch of the gate until it eventually opened. She stepped in and finds the grey-coloured bird curled up into a ball, sleeping peacefully with the occasional snore. Angie tiredly smiles. Not wanting to actually disturb it, she carefully sits down in the hay beside him. Her chest felt tight and her breath was shaky and fast. </p><p>The shifting of the straw doesn't go unnoticed however as Asher's eyes flutter open to look at who disturbed his slumber. His owner is hugging her knees, her head buried. Soft cries fill the stable and make the chocobo tilt its head in confusion.<br/>
It gives a single low chirp. But she doesn't respond. He lets out another, it's beak nudging her side. Angie's head lifts up and through the straggled hair and wet face she gives a smile,<br/>
"Hey boy...did I wake you?"<br/>
The bird shuffles around enough that it can forcibly rest its head on her lap. The warmth was welcoming from both parties as a sense of familiarity kicks in. The warrior's hand strokes through the soft grey and gold feathers. There was a faint smell of something sweet that tickled her nose, honey, perhaps? <br/>
 "Someone bathed you didn't they?" she sniffed, "I don't envy the poor sod who got that job"<br/>
The chocobo lets out a soft 'kweh' before dozing back off to sleep which made the Warrior chuckle.<br/>
"How I wish I could just sleep my troubles away" She sighed, "Though I guess I technically tried to..." Angie makes herself comfortable, resting against the body of her friend. Tears still rolling down her face as she hugged herself. </p><p>Her father had been right about one thing, she did feel weak now more than ever. If Zenos were to barge through those doors brandishing his katana she would surely perish. There was only so many beatings she could take. That water had spilt over so much that not even the warrior of light could handle it, she was losing control. </p><p>Ever since the first scion had dropped due to the teleportation spell of the Exarch all those moons ago, she'd found herself falling. One by one, like tiny grains of sand, her friends and comrades slipped from her fingers and she was helpless against it. The one that had hurt the most was Alisaie. They promised each other they'd get through this together yet still, Angie found herself reaching out for her best friend and just like that, lost her too. </p><p>It hadn't just been the scions. There was the loss of her own brother the day before she'd left for the First. Feeling helpless as her father, the man she'd been hunting down for years, killed his own son right in front of their eyes because he showed weakness. The scar on her stomach was her permanent reminder as she felt her bothers body slump against her. Hearing him take his last breath, knowing that in his last words he'd been so hopeful, so grateful for her yet again she failed. </p><p>That has also been the last time she'd properly seen Estinien. She remembers him holding her close as they watched her siblings burial drift off into the sea. How he'd protested as she left to rescue the scions hours later and how his lips felt as they shared one final kiss goodbye. But now even he was gone from her life. She knew their paths were different but it didn't make the ache in her heart hurt any less. </p><p>"God's I'm a fool" She gave a breathy laugh through her cries. "I guess Nero was right. It wasn't the mulled wine, it was my pure desperation to feel the tiniest slither of normality" </p><p>Yet what did she expect? Normality wasn't on the heroes agenda. Never would it be. <br/>
As her mind started to wander her eyes grew heavy and she began to drift to sleep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To Angie, it would feel like bells since she'd found sanctuary in that stable. Yet it was only a mere thirty minutes before another set of heels would click against the hard floor. Abruptly stopping as the trail they'd been following did too. The figure glances around until they noticed the small body curled up in the hay. </p><p>"You're certainly a hard woman to find sometimes" A voice echoes and startles Angie from her comfortable slumber. She looks up to see a very tall figure leaning against the gatepost looking down at her with an all to familiar smirk. <br/>
"Oh...Nero" She whispered quietly, each word hurt from the roughness of her raw throat. She wipes away the few straggling tears that slid down her cheek, "Please leave me alone, I don't want anyone to see me like this..." </p><p>Asher opened one eye to inspect who it was now that disturbed his sleep but soon closed it, finding the man uninteresting.<br/>
"See you like what? Like a person with feelings? That you're not actually some kind of god or machine that feels nothing?" Nero gives a chuckle, "Well don't worry Hero, your secret is safe with me" </p><p>"Don't call me that" The warrior snaps, looking away, "I am no hero" </p><p>"No hero? Well I do believe there are a plethora of people who would disagree with that" </p><p>"Would a hero-would a hero sleep with someone just to feel something? Would they do it even though they knew the consequences would tarnish their reputation? Would a-would a hero be so stupid as to believe that they deserve ha-happiness?"  Angie's voice cracked as heaviness in her chest crept back up. Her throat tightened making it hard to swallow as she tried to hold back the tears. "You have seen how they laughed, how they-how they joked and-and-" Her words turn into sobs as she buries her head back into her knees. Red-hair draping down her legs that shook as she cried. <br/>
"Leave me be!"</p><p> Asher let out a low chirp as he got moved from his comfortable position on Angie's legs. His head tilted as it watched in confusion and worry. He looks up to the man, wondering if this is why their owner seems to be in distress but Nero's face is not one of malicious intent. It's also filled with worry and confusion. The chocobo stares at Nero for a long moment, making him feel uncomfortable, to say the least. He was more used to the mechanical type of bird that these feathered beasts scared him with their soulless black eyes and their incessant need to just...stare. At least Alpha was cute and small and wouldn't be able to kick him in the face. Unlike the Warrior of Lights bird who, from the scars upon his face, probably wouldn't even hesitate. <br/>
Still, he couldn't let his fear beat him. This woman needed comfort. </p><p>"May I?" He motioned to the spot next to her.<br/>
The bird tilted its head at him, letting out a small 'kweh'. It looked back at its owner and then back up Nero. <br/>
"Please" <br/>
"..." Asher ruffled its feathers, giving the man some room and curled up close by.<br/>
"Thank-you" Nero muttered before stepping into the stall. With a grunt, he hesitantly nestled himself down next to Angie, "Cozy" He grimaced.</p><p> Angie had not moved from her position, shoulders still bobbing as she spilt her heart out. For a brief moment, Nero considered brining her into some kind of embrace, maybe the comfort of another would soothe her. Or perhaps a gentle rub on the back, that too was something people do when others cried, right? But as his hand reached out to touch her he stopped. Like she was a flame and touching her would burn. She had already demanded that he left, physical contact would probably produce a similar result, no matter how much he wanted to do it. <br/>
Instead, he retracted his hand and sat beside her in silence. </p><p>The silence would last a while. Angie's sobs were painful, tired, frustrated. Eventually, they turned into soft cries and then into nothing but sniffles.  All the while Nero was by her side.  Thinking about the whats and the whys of this whole situation. Of why their dear Warrior of Light had become such a mess and why it was him, Nero Tol Scaeva, the (ex) Tribunus Laticlavius in the XIVth Imperial Legion, the man who was a cold-blooded leader, showed no mercy while serving in the Empire that was the only person to comfort her. And most of all what he could do to help. He had his theories but getting the truth was probably something that she was too afraid to say. Still, he didn't want to leave here without answers. </p><p>And so, Nero cleared his throat and then he spoke. </p><p>"Tell me, Her-uh Angie. What was last night really all about?" Nero began, "I'm aware that I am not a comrade that you'd turned to in times of woe however  given the nature of the situation I'm quite sure you wouldn't discuss this with any of your fellow scions" </p><p>"You needn't trouble yourself, Scaeva." Angie's voice muffled from her position, "I'm quite capable of dealing with my problems" </p><p>"Yes, you made that very apparent when you left the party in tears."</p><p>"I-" Angie lifts up her head with a frustrated sigh, the man was relentless, "What does it matter to you how I feel?" </p><p>"Come now you really see me as a man that heartless?" </p><p>"I see you as a man who only cares about himself."</p><p>Just like earlier this morning, her words were harsh and sharp yet there was that hint of truth. Yes, he did only care about himself for the most part but that didn't mean he wasn't completely devoid of feelings. It wasn't like he'd always had this personality. If he didn't care would he of helped them at the Crystal Tower? Helped with Omega? Would he be here right now? </p><p>"Then tell me this. Why am I here? To see the warrior of light at her lowest? To kick her while she's down?  Nay, I'm here because as much as it may surprise you, I do actually care" </p><p>"But why, Nero?" Angie sniffs,  "Why do you care how I feel?" </p><p>"Because like you, I was brought up with self-same beliefs that showing your emotions was a sign of weakness. Allowing others to see what got to you would only make them abuse that power and use it to their advantage. How do you think I climbed the imperial ranks so quickly? Yes, my amazing knack for technology and my passion to invent but those things only get you so far. Unlike Garlond, I had to fight my way up to the top and the only way of doing that was by abusing that power. Finding a person's weak point and taking that advantage." </p><p>Angie remained silent, hanging on his every word. </p><p>"Being who you are has meant you've had to lock away all these emotions. If you were to show any weakness in front of your enemy you know fine well that they would use it against you.  Though there is no doubt you have done the same on a number of occasions to gain the upper hand. But you Warrior, you've fought against so many foes and dealt with so much turmoil that those emotions are locked away almost constantly, aren't they? Whenever your scions ask if you are okay you simply lie and say yes because now you're too afraid to show them your weakness too. Maybe you've recently been in a situation that's proved to be too difficult or something that you couldn't control and in those moments your friends were scared because you are their beacon of hope. If you fall they would subsequently follow" </p><p>The au'ra nods her head, her breath hitched as she spoke a small, "Aye..." </p><p>"So you need to stay as this role model, always happy and always smiling. Which was why you'd hoped to have a night of release wasn't it? Just something to ease that pain before more inevitable doom finds itself upon your doorstep again.  But even then you were denied this by that suitor of yours which-" </p><p>-"Which was why what happened last night, happened, aye." Angie finished his sentence, "It was never my intentions with you, I simply was enjoying your company. The mulled wine just-" She trails off  "No I won't hide behind that excuse-Nero, I'm sorry that this happened" </p><p>"Why be sorry? You cannot change the past "</p><p>"I'm sorry because this had nothing to do with you. You were just there and somehow...somehow you knew I needed a distraction and offered it to me. This was the first Starlight, nay...the first time in moons where I've had...companionship like 'this'. Something 'normal' something that the everyday people of the Realm get to experience. In those moments when we were sitting drinking mulled wine, just talking, watching the world go by I felt normal...happy" She shrugged off her words. </p><p>"And what of this suitor of yours? Do they not give you these same feelings?" </p><p>"Estinien is-" Angie sighs and takes a moment to think, "No...no I don't think he does. I used to hope there would be a chance that maybe one  day we'd- but..." She shakes her head, " I'm the Warrior of Light, things like love and companionship are off the table. I can't let feelings get in the way of my duty."</p><p>"But there are feelings in there somewhere, isn't there?" Nero looked down at her </p><p>"So what if there are feelings? You saw what happened last night with Cid and just before with the party. Again and again, I am reminded of who I am...of what I am" </p><p>"And what are you?" </p><p>Angie paused. She looks up at Nero, her eyes were blood-shot and tired. Cheeks red and tear-stained. Hair straggled and tangled in her horns. What was she? Well, she was many things. The warrior of light, an outcast, a mongrel-half breed, the saviour of worlds, the hero to thousands...no all these things were who she was...things everyone already knew.  This isn't what she was. A single tear rolls down her cheek as her eyes lock on to those of ocean blue. They awaited a response, an answer to all of this. </p><p>"What are you, Angie?" </p><p>And finally, he was getting it. It was almost a whisper but he heard it, </p><p>"I'm lonely" </p><p>This time there was no hesitation. In one quick motion, Nero lifted Angie from the hay and onto his lap, bringing her into a tight embrace. She gasped and squeaked in shock but never did she try to move. Her arms hugged around her body, almost scared and unsure about what was happening. This wasn't Nero. Nero didn't hug. But as she felt one arm slide around her back and along her own arm there was a sudden wave of something. A feeling that she'd felt this morning, a feeling of comfort, of safety. Angie hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down her face until Nero's free hand gently wiped them with a stroke of a thumb. Her eyes flutter up to see his looking back down, his face was planted not with that usual smirk but with the tiniest of smiles. His cheeks were the faintest of pinks.  It was plain to see he was anticipating some kind of retaliation from the Warrior as his eyes stared at her in what looked almost like fear with the stunt he just pulled. If not from the Warrior then of her feathered companion over there who'd woken up at the sound of its owner in distress again. <br/>
But there was nothing. <br/>
So once again, he spoke, </p><p>"Then let me fill that void, if only for a moment" </p><p>He watched as the au'ra took a few short breaths, her voice hitched as she tried to speak. </p><p>But all that came were tears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for waiting while I wrote this chapter! I was busy in Diadem while I competed for the sky builders rankings (I got rank 2 in botany!). The next chapter will be the final one and a short one but don't worry I'm sure this won't be the last time these two interact. </p><p>Again I apologise for mistakes, dyslexia is a bitch and even if I re-read this 10 times I'll probably miss something. </p><p>Anyone thank you again and I hope you enjoyed reading ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The outside world had become bitter and freezing. The sweet falling flakes of snow had transformed into a vicious blizzard as a harsh wind blustered its way through the cold-stone walls of Mor Dhona. It rattled shutters and gates within the stables. The occasional tornado of hay and dirt danced along the concrete making some birds restless. Yet through it all, the ever so faint cries of a desperate and tired woman could still be heard. </p><p>And cried she did.  She cried and she cried until there were no more tears. Her head buried into the soft red fabric on Nero's chest, hands clutching onto him as if her life depended on it. Words would get uttered about everything and anything that troubled her. Losing her friends, the death of her brother, nearly turning into a sin eater. How she wasn't even sure what being the 'Warrior of Light and Darkness' meant anymore...how she was scared, scared of what awaited her in the future. Yet even though all of these emotions, each tear that fell and each word that she spoke made her feel better. </p><p>All the while the blonde reminded silent, his hand brushed through her hair and trailed down her back. The touch was enough to keep her grounded. Besides he knew not the correct words to utter to her. To tell her things would work out fine would be a lie, as things never work out fine no matter what the Scions may think. There were always consequences to being the warrior of light, most of them involving yet more blood on her hands.  The opposite would only be a lie too as, despite her odds, this woman continued to defy them.  Even as she sat here now, feeling helpless, Nero knew that if trouble came she wouldn't hesitate to join the fight, even if she herself doubted that. This was one of the reasons that Angie absolutely fascinated him and one of the reasons that he refused to give up on her. </p><p>Perhaps words weren't what she needed right now. Maybe just being allowed this moment to vent, to release all of these locked feelings out in a safe environment was enough. Anything that Nero would tell her whether it was about the war against the Empire, how she was going to be the one to end all of this chaos, to be the one to defeat Zenos. Or how even after all the loss she'd had, that it certainly wouldn't be the last. That she would have to go back to locking her emotions away as she watched people she loved and innocent lives die because the world needed her. Anything he said wouldn't matter because she already knew. </p><p>These were things that the Warrior of Light was told again and again like a broken record. She knew the role she had to play as a great hero. Always given words of wisdom of why she shouldn't let her fears get the best of her so why should Nero say the same? From what he'd heard it sounded like Estinien had also been one of these people although maybe not as preachy. Yet something about that Azure Dragoon had captivated her yet something along the way had changed. Maybe one day he'd find out, fill those last few pieces of this puzzle but what did he care? It's not as if he was any match against such man. Besides like Angie, Nero knew that such pleasantries as relationships and close companionship were not exactly a luxury he could have. Not that it would stop him from teasing her and as much as he resented himself for it, caring about her. It also didn't stop this strange wave of feelings rushing through him when he looked at her.</p><p>Once the cries had become nothing more than sniffles, Nero decided to speak;</p><p>"Remember when you said somehow I knew that you needed a distraction or help as it were?"</p><p>"Aye?" she sniffled.</p><p>"Well" He began, "You must recall our adventures in the yawn as we fought Omega? Cid and I watched every battle, we analysed not only our foe but our champion too. I was particularly enthralled by your battle style, especially your songs. Each one has it's own magic capabilities and turned the tides of the battle, empowering your shots which were so quick and precise. Extremely fascinating stuff! It gave me many ideas on how to optimise this with your weapon but I digress..." Nero sighed, "When you sat in that chair yesternight I noticed that there was something off about your music. You weren't in a battle of course but there was a shift in the notes, more of a minor key I presume" </p><p>Angie lifted her head up to look at the garlean, "Wait, you noticed this? I-I was just playing my harp, as usual, nothing more..." </p><p>"Would you not notice if a song-bird who'd frequent your windowsill with its beautiful melody suddenly sung a song of a different kind? One of pain, of sadness?"  Nero questioned the Warrior.</p><p>"I suppose so, aye" Her eyes cast down at her hands, her thumb running over her fingers that had become coarse and hard from harp playing and fighting. She knew how her songs sounded, it was second nature to her but for these songs to sound so different and for them to go unnoticed with her own ears. This cry for help she wasn't even aware she was doing, it embarrassed her almost.</p><p>"Well, my songbird often sings the most bewitching ballads and even though they don't frequent my window as it were, I still noticed that something was amiss. And who am I to ignore such a cry?" </p><p>The cheeks of the au'ra turned pink at what was probably nothing more than a figure of speech, yet, the thought of being someone's 'songbird'? It made a smile creep upon her face. His songbird. </p><p>"Although the over-exaggerated exasperations most certainly helped with my thesis" Nero continued as he noticed Angie smile.<br/>For mere moments she looked how the Warrior should, happy, relaxed. It felt almost contagious as the corners of his mouth curled to match hers. The self-same feeling he'd felt this morning when she'd cured his hangover started to churn in his stomach the more he gazed. Those brown eyes with the deep emerald rings, they were tired, sore but they'd seen so many wonderful things, told so many stories. If he were to get lost in them he'd surely be there for eternity. </p><p>"Oi come on now-" The bard suddenly said with an exhausted laugh and a sniff, "-My sighs weren't that loud were they?" The brown eyes look up at him, innocent of the gaze that had been lingering on her for a good number of seconds. </p><p>"They were loud enough to distract me from my work so yes" The garlean replies with a frown creasing his brow.</p><p>"Wedge's breathing is enough to distract you, Scaeva"</p><p>"For a lalafel, he breathes quite heavy! Though I guess I would too if I was constantly running to catch up to my taller companions" </p><p>The two shared a moment of laughter. Something Angie wished Nero would do more. Not that 'manic' laughter he'd often do while his devilish schemes were in fruition-although they sure made for interesting events-no, this was a genuine laugh, a sound so sweet that she was sad it ended as soon as it began. </p><p>"Well, are you not happy that I distracted you?" Angie asked as she settled her head back down onto his-quite soggy-chest, "I'm sure that last night was certainly better than sitting in a cold workshop tinkering away with your inventions" </p><p>"No, because now I am behind schedule and will have to work double overtime thanks to Garlond and his insufferable rules which I have apparently broken many" </p><p>"Oh....aye...sorry" Angie started, a wave of guilt hitting her like a tsunami, "I'll talk to Cid, I'm sure he'll forgive you" She muttered as her eyes shut,  "or at least let me help in some way..." </p><p>Nero sighed and shifted his body and hers until his back reached that of the stable walls. His arms wrapping around her almost like a blanket.<br/>"It wouldn't be the first time I've done such a thing and nor will it be my last" He muttered, "Besides, is the Warrior of Light still not having regrets over the mistake we made?" </p><p>"...." Angie's response was a light hum as she thought about it, "I'm unsure. I regret being caught, the party was extremely humiliating and I've just pored my woes out to someone who a few years ago wanted to kill me..." </p><p>Nero grimaced </p><p>"But..." The warrior snuggled into the garlean, "That someone also didn't judge me, showed me its okay to feel the way I do and that it's only natural to try and find an escape from my troubles. They also stayed by my side even after I tried to push them away because they knew I needed a shoulder to cry on I was just to dam stubborn for my own good" </p><p>Angie huffed and smiled, "They're also great in bed but don't tell them I said that" </p><p>"Oh I am absolutely telling them" </p><p>"You arse" She chuckles before sighing deeply.</p><p>There was a pause. For the first time in hours, the only sounds to be heard were that of the weather and Chocobos. The muscles in the Warriors body relaxed as she listens to the wind dancing through the build. With the warmth of the other's body wrapped around hers, she felt at peace for the first time in moons and it was all because of this man. The guy that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time (or perhaps the right place and the right time?) and even after a night of 'drunken passion' and being caught by their comrades didn't leave for to deal with the situation herself. Nero actually showed compassion and even through his wicked personality was still there, Angie was finally seeing this different side to him. If only this moment would last a lifetime. </p><p>"Storm sounds bad out there" She mutters, "Shame we'll miss the party" </p><p>Her body shook as Nero's chest moved with a chuckle. </p><p>"A shame indeed" He muttered as he allowed his head to rest on the wall behind.</p><p> </p><p>_______</p><p> </p><p>It would be nightfall until the ringings of Nero's communicator would abruptly wake him up. According to Cid, they'd been trying to contact them for a number of hours yet neither had picked up. Alisaie had been so beside herself that she'd demanded to go out in the blizzard to look for her best friend but Cid had assured they would be fine. They were wanted back in the Rising Stones now that the weather had relaxed. Supper was awaiting them. <br/>And just like that, their safe space had to be broken as reality called its awful cry. Neither of them wanted to be around people as they knew questions would be asked and fingers would be pointed as to why this all happened but at least this time, Angie knew she could handle it. </p><p>"Nero?" Angie had started just as they reached the door to the Rising Stones. </p><p>"Yes, Hero?" </p><p>"Thank-you..." </p><p>"For what exactly?" </p><p>"For filling that void..." </p><p>Nero blinked a few times as he tried to musted a witty come back or a snarky comment but nothing came. Instead, all he could do was smile and nod, "Anything for my songbird" of course he knew there was one thing he could say that would fluster the bard. </p><p>"Y-ye dare say that in front of anyone and ah swear I'll shove an arrow so far up yer arse tha-HMPH"<br/>Angie's board and angry accent was stopped as lips smashed against hers. Her whole face burned like fire as she heard a chuckle from passers-by. Nero smirked as he greedily took as many seconds as he possibly could before parting. His ocean eyes watched as the Warrior of Light tried to compose herself again but there was no denying the smile on her face. </p><p>"Be thankful I'm tired, Scaeva" She mumbled as she started walking again. </p><p>Nero watched as Angie scurried forward, embarrassed, angry and, he hates to admit it, but adorably so. The harsh wind that still blew through the town felt like nothing but a breeze to him as for the first time in forever, he felt warm. </p><p> </p><p>__</p><p> </p><p>"Thank the gods" Alisaie breathed a sigh of relief as Angie walked into the front of the Rising stones. She practically bounded towards her best friend like a puppy whose owner had returned home. "Is everything alright?" She questioned</p><p>"Y-yeah everything is okay now" There was a slight hesitation in her voice, "Actually..." sighs  "Maybe it's about time Alphy, yourself and I had a talk...we've been through a lot and much has happened even before I went to the First..." </p><p>"Oh?" The elezen tilted her head, "Well can it wait until after supper? I'm sure you're starving" </p><p>"Now you mention it" Angie chuckles softly, "Let me just grab Nero then we ca-" </p><p>She turns around to notice her companion was nowhere to be seen. Her stomach drops. " ...never mind, let's go!" </p><p>Alisaie nods, taking the lead. Angie lingers just for a moment looking back at the door, she sees a figure, a flash of blonde and red as the door to the Rising Stones shuts behind them. And she smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops, I said a short chapter! </p><p>Anyway, it's done! I've really enjoyed finally getting into this relationship between them and I'm hoping within the next couple patches I can delve into it even more! plus maybe some shorter prompt stories between them. </p><p>I really hope you enjoyed reading this story ^^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you've enjoyed the first chapter! More will be on the way very soon :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>